Leveling Up
Leveling Up is the third episode of Boy and Flaming Turtle. Summary The boys and their Pokemon continue trekking through the forest, leveling up and even catching Pokemon. Good luck! Plot Jake and Percy began trekking up a mountain. Squirtle was happily lodged on Jake's shoulder, free of any walking. Both boys were sweating like crazy. Suddenly Percy straightened up and smiled. 'Go, Tauros!' he shouted. Tauros appeared out of his Pokeball. Percy jumped on Tauros and began riding the bull Pokemon up a hill, towards the top of the mountain. Jake began laughing at how far ahead Percy had gotten. 'Sucked in!' he shouted. Percy and Tauros stopped. 'What?' Percy asked. Jake pointed to a small lake, took off his shirt and dove in. Squirtle, who was still on his shoulder, began swimming through the water excitedly. Jake came up for air and released his only other Pokemon, Carvanha. Percy returned, stood on Tauros' back and dove into the water. Tauros then jumped in after him. Percy came to the surface and released all of his Pokemon. Azurill, Carvanha and Squirtle all swam deep under the water, playing and having fun. The other Pokemon remained at the shallow areas. 'Percy, look at that!' Jake whispered, whacking his friend to get his attention. 'What?' Percy asked. 'It's a Meowth!' Jake shouted, looking at the cat Pokemon as it drank from the lake. 'What about it?' Percy asked. 'I'm going to catch it' Jake said. He called Squirtle and Carvanha up. 'Squirtle, use water gun on that Meowth!' Jake shouted. Squirtle jumped into the air and shot a powerful jet of water at Meowth. The Meowth jumped backwards, dodging the attack. It used Pay Day and coins flew out, hitting Squirtle into Jake's arms. 'You okay?' he asked. 'Squirtle!' Squirtle nodded. Carvanha jumped out of the water and used Skull Bash. He pushed the Meowth backwards but Meowth dug it's claws into Carvanha's side. Carvanha yelped in pain. 'Don't give up, Carvanha, WATER PULSE!' Jake shouted. Carvanha began shooting water rings at Meowth. Meowth was taking damage but ran through the water pulse and hit Carvanha. Before Meowth could make contact Carvanha quickly aimed his water pulse at the floor, pushing him into the air. Meowth jumped and bit Carvanha. Carvanha fell to the floor, fainted. 'Return, Carvanha!' Jake shouted. 'You're back in Squirtle' Jake said. Squirtle jumped off of Jake's shoulder and began battling again. 'Go, Skull Bash!' Jake commanded. A white aura covered Squirtle as it flew towards Meowth and bashed it with his head. Meowth tumbled on the floor in pain, but he stood back up. He growled and charged at Squirtle with his claws enlarged. 'Squirtle' Squirtle said confidently. Meowth continued powering his Scratch attack as he charged at Squirtle. He was about to make contact when Jake shouted. 'EMBER!' Squirtle began shooting little flames at Meowth. In shock, Meowth was unable to move. He held up his paws to block himself from major damage but Squirtle entered his shell and created an Ember tornado. Meowth got sucked into it and finally flew out and landed on the floor, unconscious. 'Go, PokeBall!' Jake shouted. The PokeBall hit Meowth and opened up, turning him into a red light as he was sucked in. It tumbled on the ground but finally stopped as Jake caught Meowth. Percy and his Pokemon began cheering. 'Good work Jake!' Percy shouted, patting his back. 'Thanks, but we should probably get going' Jake said as he put his shirt back on. Squirtle jumped onto his shoulder and they began heading up the mountain... Again. By the time Jake and Percy reached the mountain peak, Jake collapsed from exhaustion. He didn't even take any time to look at the natural beauty around him. Percy took in a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. There were colourful trees everywhere and beautiful, colourful Pokemon too. 'COME ON OUT, EVERYONE!' Percy shouted. All his Pokemon appeared from their PokeBalls. They began running and jumping around, playing happily. Jake finally came to and stood up. 'Wow, this place is so nice' he said looking at the Butterfree and Beautifly flying around in the sky. 'This is my chance to train, and to catch more Pokemon!' Jake shouted. 'Want to train? Let's battle 3 - 3!' Percy shouted. 'Awesome!' Jake agreed. The two boys made a small stage for their Pokemon to battle on. 'Let's go starter Pokemon against eachother first!' Jake said. 'Sure. Go, Treeko!' Percy shouted. Treeko jumped out from a tree that it had been playing on and landed on the stage. 'Go, Squirtle!' Jake shouted. 'You make the first move' Jake told Percy, winking. 'Just because your water type also has access to fire types doesn't mean Treeko doesn't have powerful attacks too' Percy said sneakily. 'Go, Treeko. Bullet Seed!' Percy commanded. Seeds shot from his mouth and made contact on Squirtles head. The more they hit, the more a white aura began covering Squirtle's head. 'Skull Bash!' Jake shouted once the white aura powered up. The aura completely covered Squirtle and as he flew through the seeds, it became more powerful. 'Dodge it, Treeko!' Percy shouted. It was too late. Squirtle knocked Treeko into a tree. 'POUND!' Percy shouted. Treeko pulled it's tail around and whacked Squirtle across the face. Squirtle flew into the water. 'Hah, big mistake!' Jake said. 'Why? Treeko is strong against water-types and Squirtle's fire powers are useless while in water' Percy pointed out. 'Sure, if that's what you believe...' Jake said sarcastically. Treeko jumped onto a rock on the water. 'Go, pound!' Percy commanded, again. Treeko dove into the water with it's tail, ready to hit Squirtle. 'EMBER!' Jake shouted. 'Huh?' Percy grunted, confused. Squirtle opened it's mouth and a powerful blast of flames hit Treeko. 'If Squitle is only half in water or has been wet his fire attacks are less powerful or will even be extinguished but when he is completely beneath the surface he is able to breath powerful blasts, more powerful than when he is dry' Jake explained to Percy. Treeko flew out of the water, pushed by the flames. 'Squirtle, finish it with an iron tail!' Jake shouted. Squirtle jumped out of the water and spun through the air as it made its way towards Treeko. Its glowing tail made contact, throwing Treeko through the air again. He landed, unconscious. 'Return Treeko. Good work, Jake' Percy said, acknowledging his progress as a trainer. 'Squirtle, return. Go, Carvanha!' Jake shouted. Carvanha flew out of it's PokeBall and landed in the water. 'Carvanha!' it announced, ready to battle. 'Golduck, get ready for battle!' Percy shouted as he threw his PokeBall into the air. The ball opened and a red light shot out of it, hitting the water. Golduck appeared from the red light, then the PokeBall closed and returned to Percy's hand. 'Hyper Beam!' Golduck jumped out of the water and created a flaming beam from it's mouth. The beam shot at the water. 'Golduck!' Golduck said, satisfied with his attack as he returned to the water. Onces the steam had moved he saw that there was no Carvanha. 'Wha?' Percy said, unaware of where the Pokemon had gone to. 'Razor Wing!' Jake commanded. Suddenly, from beneath Golduck, an object began shining a bright white colour. Carvanha shot out of the water and slashed Golduck with his shining fin. Golduck skimmed through the water but began sinking. 'Good work, Carvanha. Now, Bite!' Jake commanded. Carvanha dipped into the water and swam after Golduck. He got to Golduck's arm, then sunk his teeth into it. 'Golduck!' Percy shouted, concerned. 'QUICK, USE DRILL PECK!' Percy shouted. Golduck shook his arm around and managed to loosen Carvanha's grip. He swung his head around to Carvanha's face and began pecking it vigorously. Carvanha let go and slowly floated away. 'Did he get Carvanha off him? Golduck, Aqua Punch!' percy commanded. The boys couldn't see anything happen but they saw Carvanha pushed out of the water, followed by a powerful stream of water. 'Whoa, that is powerful!' Jake said. Then he realised how badly hurt his Pokemon could be. 'Wait, CARVANHA! QUICK, RAZOR WING!' Carvanha's wing lit up and he swooped towards the water and hit Golduck. 'Dodge it, Golduck!' Percy commanded. Golduck swiftly moved aside as Carvanha passed him. 'Grab him and Double Kick!' Just before Carvanha got out of reach Golduck pulled him back and kicked him twice. Carvanha flew out into the air and landed on the solid ground, unconscious. 'Return, Carvanha. Go, Squirtle!' Jake commanded. Squirtle jumped off of his shoulder and returned to battle. 'Squirtle is weak, let's end this quickly. Low Kick!' Percy commanded. 'Don't worry Squirtle, Golduck is weakened too. Skull Bash!' Squirtle began running towards Golduck who was in the lake. As he ran a white aura appeared around him. He jumped into the air and dove into the water. He rocketed through the water and made contact with Golduck's speeding foot. There was a small explosion from the impact, sending Golduck and Squirtle flying through the air. They both landed on a tree branch, panting like crazy. 'Make an Ember tornado!' Jake commanded at the exact same time as Percy as he said, 'Whirlpool!' Both Pokemon created a tornado of an element and they ran into eachother. The collision created an explosion, throwing them each into the air. They managed to land on their feet, but looked at eachother and smiled as they fell unconscious. Jake ran over and lifted Squirtle and held him gently. 'You did well' Jake complimented his Pokemon. Squirtle opened his eyes and nodded, then closed them again. 'Return, Golduck. Good work Jake. That was an awesome battle, I guess it's time to test out your all new alien' Percy said, smiling. 'Go, Hitmontop!' he shouted. Hitmontop appeared from his PokeBall. Jake held out a PokeBall. 'Go, Meowth!' Meowth gracefully appeared from the ball. 'Meowth' it said. 'Hitmontop, Thunder Punch!' Percy shouted. Hitmontop jumped onto it's head and began spinning over to Meowth. It's hand began sparking as it swung towards Meowth. 'Scratch, Meowth!' Jake commanded. Meowth ignored him. As Hitmontop's fist got closer, Meowth simply pushed it away. He then used Pay Day on the shocked Pokemon. 'Well I would have been happy if you listened but that worked too. Meowth, tail whip!' Jake commanded. Meowth jumped towards Hitmontop and whipped him with his tail. His tail began glowing as he forgot how to use Tail Whip and learnt how to use Iron Tail. 'Iron Tail? Quick Hitmontop, use Whirlpool! Meowth's hate water!' Hitmontop began glowing as he spun faster. Slowly the glow on him expanded into a whirlpool. Hitmontop lifted the whirlpool and threw it at Meowth. Meowth was shocked from the water and didn't know what to do. Jake quickly came to the rescue. 'Use Iron Tail to break apart the whirlpool!' Meowth quickly snapped out of his shock and whacked the whirlpool. It broke apart. 'Quick, Scratch attack, now!' Jake commanded. Meowth ignored his trainer and began to gracefully make his way to Hitmontop. 'Double Kick!' Percy commanded. Hitmontop swung a foot and hit Meowth, then he spun around and hit him once more. The Pokemon stopped to see what damaged it had caused, but Meowth stood strong. He hissed as he opened his mouth and bit Hitmontop. Hitmontop began struggling as Meowth's teeth dug into his skin. 'Now, Pay Day!' Jake shouted. Meowth finally listened. It's teeth remained deep in Hitmontop's skin as it shot coins at Hitmontop's face. 'Hang in there, Hitmontop!' Percy said, concerned. Jake and Meowth could tell that Hitmontop was extremely weak. 'End it here, Meowth. SCRATCH!' Jake commanded. Meowth's teeth were still in Hitmontop's skin and he was still shooting coins while his claws began shining and growing. He released his teeth grip from Hitmontop's face and slashed Hitmontop. Hitmontop spun around as he began losing consciousness. Meowth's Pay Day attack pushed Hitmontop back into a tree. 'Yeah! Good work, Meowth!' Jake cheered as he ran over to his Pokemon. Jake hugged Meowth. 'Return, Hitmontop' Percy called back. He looked at the PokeBall. 'You did good.' The boys then sat down and watched the wild Pokemon flying through the sky. Jake and Percy were sleeping in their camp when Squirtle stood up. He could hear some movement outside. 'Squirtle!' Squirtle shouted, shoving Jake, scared. Finally Jake woke up. 'What's up?' he asked. Then he heard the noise. Quickly he and Squirtle ran out of their tent to check out what was going on. Meowth, that was curled up beside Jake, stood, noticing the absence of his trainer. 'Meow?' it asked. Meowth walked out of the tent and rubbed along Jake's leg. 'Morning, sunshine' Jake said to his pet. The three looked off and saw a Nidoran and Smeargle destroying their camp. Percy heard the comotion and ran out. 'What's going on?' he asked. Jake pointed out towards the Smeargle and Nidoran. 'A Smeargle and Nidoran? Cool!' Percy shouted. 'Let's catch them!' Jake shouted. 'Yeah, you take the Nidoran, I will take the Smeargle!' Percy said. He held out his PokeBall. 'Go, Scyther!' Scyther appeared from the PokeBall and the two began fighting. Jake pulled out a PokeBall. 'Go, Carvanha!' Jake called. The PokeBall opened, but it was empty. 'Oh, right, Carvanha is sleeping in the water. Squirtle, you ready?' Jake asked. He turned to see Squirtle inside his shell, sleeping. Meowth jumped onto Jake's shoulder and rubbed on his head. Jake pat Meowth on the head. 'You up for this?' Jake asked. Meowth jumped down in a battle pose, ready for battle. 'Meowth' it said, strongly. 'GO, IRON TAIL!' Jake commanded. Meowth bounced towards Nidoran and whacked him with his Iron Tail. Nidoran twitched. 'Now, Pay Day!' Meowth bounded at Nidoran and shot a barrage of coins. Nidoran jumped to the side and dodged it, then shot a poison sting. Meowth managed to dodge it and continued his Pay Day attack. Finally it hit Nidoran, inflicting a slight amount of damage. 'Now, Bite!' Meowth jumped at Nidoran and sank his teeth in, but it didn't work. Nidoran's skin was too tough and it oozed poison. Meowth fell from the pain of the poison. Carvanha finally popped it's head up out of the lake. Jake realised how to defeat Nidoran quick and easily. 'Meowth,' he said, winking at Carvanha, 'Water Pulse!' Carvanha shot a powerful Water Pulse, striking the Nidoran. Meowth fell to the ground in pain. 'MEOWTH!' Jake shouted, worried. He quickly threw a PokeBall at Nidoran and captured him, then he approached Percy. 'Did you get your Nidoran? I got the Smeargle' Percy said happily. 'I got him, but I have to get Meowth to a Pokemon Centre. You stay and watch the camp' Jake said. He returned Carvanha to it's PokeBall, picked Meowth up in his hands and began running down the hill. 'Wait!' Percy shouted. Jake turned to see Percy holding out a PokeBall. 'Go, Tauros! Tauros, take them to the Pokemon Centre!' Tauros ran and lifted Jake, Squirtle and Meowth, then took them towards the Pokemon Centre. FIN! Characters *Jake DeBrino *Percy Pokemon Jake's *Squirtle *Carvanha *Meowth (Captured) *Nidoran (Captured) Percy's *Tauros *Scyther *Golduck *Hitmontop *Treeko *Azurill *Smeargle (Captured and sent to Oak) Other Pokemon *Meowth (Wild; Captured by Jake) *Nidoran (Wild; Captured by Jake) *Smeargle (Wild; Captured by Percy) Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Squirtle Category:Boy and Flaming Turtle